


Jak poszliśmy na bal bożonarodzeniowy

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Marzyłem o tym wielkim dniu,gdy zatańczymy razem, razem,i tylko ty będziesz w mym świecie,moim światem, całym światem.





	Jak poszliśmy na bal bożonarodzeniowy

Zielono mi, gdy patrzę w twoje oczy, Albusie. Widzę je zawsze, nawet gdy w nie nie patrzę. Chyba oszalałem. 

_Oszalałem na twoim punkcie..._

Wiesz o tym? Skąd. Skąd niby; przecież nigdy ci nie powiedziałem.

Właściwie... czemu? Sam nie wiem. Czy to mówiłoby zbyt wiele? Czy pokazywałoby za dużo? Czy byłoby ogniem, który spala mosty, i potem nie ma już powrotu?

Czy to byłby krok za daleko? A może więcej...

Wydaje mi się, że mnie rozumiesz. Ale w takich chwilach jak ta, uświadamiam sobie, że wcale nie; nie tak bardzo. To ulga, że nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego.

Ty wiesz rzeczy, których nie wiem ja, ja wiem rzeczy, których nie wiesz ty; uzupełniamy się. Prawda? To tak działa.

Piękne.

Tylko czemu piękno musi... boleć.

***

Gdy przeczesujesz palcami swoje czarne włosy, śledzę ruch twojej dłoni jak drapieżca czający się na ofiarę.

Chciałbym móc zrobić to za ciebie.

To głupie...

Ale nie tak zwyczajnie, tak od niechcenia; chciałbym to zrobić... inaczej. Tak, żebyś czuł to, co ja czuję, gdy robisz to mi.

Czemu się boję?

Czy te uczucia, te iskry, iskierki, ciarki i ciepłe fale są tylko moje? Może ty też je czujesz...

Wzdychasz. Jak zawsze, gdy masz dość swojej fryzury.

— Dobra, z tym się i tak nic nie da zrobić. _Przeklęte geny_ — burczysz, obdarzając stalowym spojrzeniem swoje odbicie.

I tak mi się podoba.

— No co ty, jest okay. — Wzruszam ramionami, opuszczając miękki materac swojego łóżka. Siedziałem na nim z książką na kolanach, udając, że czytam.

Odchrząkasz, obracając się ku mnie zamaszyście, wygładzając swoją zieloną szatę. Wyglądasz na spiętego, gdy twój wzrok spoczywa na moich przydługich włosach niedbale ułożonych w artystyczny nieład.

— Hmm... — mruczysz w zamyśleniu, mrużąc oczy, a ja tak jakby zapominam, jak się oddycha.

— To co, chyba już pójdziemy? — sugeruję od niechcenia, odrzucając książkę na łóżko.

Kiwasz głową.

— Ta, możemy...

Podchodzę do ciebie i słyszę, jak twój oddech się trzęsie, gdy próbujesz się uspokoić. Staję za tobą; nasze spojrzenia spotykają się w sięgającym podłogi lustrze w drewnianej oprawie, które przeniosłeś z łazienki.

— Nie ma strachu — mruczę, kładąc dłonie na twoich ramionach, uciskając napięte mięśnie. Wiem, że to ci pomaga. Mnie też pomaga. — Pamiętaj tylko, że masz prowadzić. Tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Dokładnie tak...

Okrążam cię, by stanąć naprzeciwko. Pomiędzy nami jest może stopa przestrzeni.

Chwytam twoje ramiona, lecz sam już kładziesz lewą dłoń na moim biodrze, a prawą ujmujesz moją. Uśmiecham się, choć w środku czuję się tak, jakby właśnie wybuchło pięć wulkanów. Moja prawa dłoń znajduje drogę z powrotem na twoje ramię i unoszę brwi, dając ci znak.

— Oh. — Parskasz cichym śmiechem, robiąc pierwszy krok. Wkrótce pewnie prowadzisz.

Przez cały czas nie zdejmujesz wzroku z mojej twarzy, a ja prawie nie wiem, czemu nagle jest tak gorąco.

— Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. — Zaciskam dłoń na twoim ramieniu, tylko trochę, odrobinę; to chyba z nerwów. Biorę krótki, rozluźniający oddech. — Widzisz? Żaden problem.

Ciepły blask twoich oczu, jakby kąpiel zielonych liści w promieniach słońca, przygasa i wykrzywiasz usta w grymasie.

— Z tobą nie. Ale tam... ugh. — Przewracasz oczami. Wiem, że chciałbyś, by to było łatwe.

Też bym chciał.

Ale nie jest.

— Po prostu się dobrze baw. Rozluźnij się... Zapomnij o innych. Nie mają znaczenia. Chyba że im pozwolisz.

Wpatruję się w ciebie, niemal nieświadom tego, co robię.

Przełykasz ślinę. Moje oczy instynktownie wędrują w dół, by uchwycić, jak zwilżasz usta językiem. Prawie robię to samo.

Lecz zamiast tego marszczę brwi, biorąc gwałtowny wdech - kubeł zimnej wody - i nagle zatrzymujesz się. Albo to ja.

Gdy znów spotykam twój wzrok, twoja twarz jest gorąca, jakby zbyt długo muskało ją słońce. Powietrze sprawia inne wrażenie, niż przedtem. Nieistniejące wulkany wybuchły, dym jest wszędzie, świat powoli zaczyna płonąć. Nie wiem, co się dzieje; wydaje mi się, że niczego nie widzę. Tylko czuję. Zaraz się roztopię; na pewno; bo jesteś zbyt...

— Oh.

...zbyt blisko.

— Al, powinniśmy już— 

Panika, niczym wzburzone morze, przynosi mi słowa na język, ale uciszasz sztorm, puszczając moją dłoń i zanurzając swoją w moich włosach. Wielka fala błogich iskier obmywa całe moje ciało, i nim przepływa, już zalewa mnie kolejna. Bo wtem robisz coś tak nowego i cudownego.

Czy to możliwe, że marzyliśmy o tym samym?

Przestaję myśleć. Obejmuję cię ramionami, mocno, by nie było między nami ani centymetra przestrzeni. Wzdychasz w moje usta - i dzika radość ożywia każdą moją komórkę, bo to dźwięk ulgi.

Przechylam głowę, pragnąc być jeszcze bliżej.

Skóra na twojej szyi jest gorąca pod moimi palcami. Twój puls miesza się z moim. Uderzenia naszych serc to rytm w naszym wspólnym tańcu.

Tylko że tym razem nie musimy uczyć się kroków.

Oddycham tobą, słuchając twoich cichych westchnięć. Napieram na ciebie coraz bardziej, szaleńczo głodny wszystkiego, czym jesteś, co robisz. Odpowiadasz tym samym.

Znajomy dźwięk wypływa z moich ust i tonie w twoich. Po raz pierwszy - _w końcu_ \- słyszysz to, co zawsze towarzyszy mojej błogości, w której rozpływam się w samotności, odcięty od świata. Serce zawsze bije mi wtedy tak szybko, i czasem nie wiem nawet, czy tylko dlatego, że jest mi tak dobrze, gdy gubię rzeczywistość w swoich fantazjach, czy to wpełza we mnie strach i poczucie winy.

 _Teraz_ jest tylko błogość.

Bo teraz wiem, że jesteś w tym ze mną naprawdę. A nie tylko w moich wyobrażeniach.

Nie wiem jak ani kiedy, znów jestem na łóżku. Pod tobą. Jesteś ciężki, wgniatasz mnie w materac. Gdy próbuję podciągnąć się dalej, chwytając dłońmi pościel, obejmujesz swoimi moją głowę, każąc mi zapomnieć o wszystkim, gdy twoje palce posyłają fale prądu przez całe moje ciało.

— Mmm... — mruczę z zadowoleniem. 

Przylegasz do mnie zachłannie, i kocham to, co ze mną robisz, bo każdy cal mojej istoty chce tylko ciebie, i jesteś tak blisko, _we mnie_ , że jeśli tylko zechcę więcej, wystarczy ledwie odrobinka... 

Moja dłoń napotyka podniszczone brzegi książki.

Jakaś część mnie zmusza mnie do tego, bo naprawdę nie chcę przerywać. Ani na moment.

— Cz-czekaj, Al — dyszę, odpychając cię delikatnie.

Czuję na ustach twój oddech. Otwieram oczy i wszystko co widzę, to twoje zielone tęczówki i duże źrenice.

_Naprawdę tu jesteś._

Mam ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia.

Ale są inne rzeczy; jeszcze.

— Uhm... — Zamykam oczy, zastanawiając się, jak ułożyć zdanie. — Bal. Zaraz się zaczyna. Powinniśmy iść.

Wyszło w trzech; no cóż.

Gdy znów otwieram oczy, przyglądasz mi się ze zbolałą miną.

— Mmmhhh... — jęczysz, zwieszając głowę. — A nie możemy sobie darować? Powiemy dziewczynom, że złapało nas... coś tam... Zawsze może się trafić, nie?

Śmieję się cicho, podnosząc się na przedramionach. Schodzisz ze mnie i bez zaproszenia chwytasz mnie za dłoń, pociągając gwałtownie ku sobie, przez co prawie na ciebie wpadam, ale w porę zamykasz mnie w mocnym uścisku.

— Owszem, może. Ale tak nie wypada.

Wtulam twarz w twoją szyję, ocierając policzek o łagodny zarost na twojej szczęce.

— Nikomu nie kazałem przyczepiać sobie etykietki gentlemana. — Obruszasz się, nerwowo zaciskając dłonie na mojej szacie.

Wzdycham głośno, myśląc.

— Huh, no dobra. Pójdziemy, ogarniemy sytuację, i może uda nam się spędzić czas bardziej razem niż osobno, niż to było w planach.

Przez moment jest cicho. Wdycham mocny zapach, który cię dziś otacza. Podoba mi się. Chyba aż za bardzo.

Mam bolesną ochotę tu zostać i spędzić resztę wieczora z tobą. 

— Czyli... — zaczynasz oczekująco.

— Czyli, być może, będziemy mogli zamienić się z dziewczynami na siebie... no a potem wrócić tu i... — przerywam sugestywnie, czekając na twoją reakcję.

— Oh. — Parskasz cichym śmiechem. — Tak. No dobra. Może być.

Puszczasz mnie i uśmiechasz się, wzruszając ramionami w geście, który chyba znaczy więcej niż zgodę.

Kiwam głową.

— To chodź. — Chwytam cię za dłoń i prowadzę do drzwi.

— Czekaj!

Zwracam się w twoją stronę, by spojrzeć na ciebie wyczekująco. Stoimy przed lustrem; wskazujesz na tył mojej szaty.

— Hmm, trochę się pogniotła — mamroczesz z cieniem uśmiechu, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni własnej szaty.

— _Się?_ — Przyglądam ci się wymownie w lustrze, unosząc brwi, gdy mruczysz pod nosem zaklęcie.

— Tia, nieważne, już wszystko jest ładnie. Proszę. — Klepiesz mnie po plecach, chowając różdżkę. Gdy opuszczamy dormitorium, ściskasz moją dłoń. Zwracam gest i gładzę kciukiem twoją niespodziewanie chłodną skórę.

— Spokojnie. Nawet jeśli nasze marzenia się dziś nie spełnią, możemy to nadrobić później.

Obserwuję, jak twoja twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu, gdy łapiesz aluzję.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo spontaniczny fluff, więc nic wielkiego, ale zawsze coś. :)


End file.
